A Principals Christmas Carol
by Marshmellow16b
Summary: A new version of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol! Now finished! read review, its a good story and ITS SHORT!!!!
1. Part 1: Intro to Scrooge and other chara...

I don't own A Christmas Carol, Charles Dickens does, I only own this version! Read and review please, I'm okay with flames  
  
Mr. Scrooge was the meanest principal ever to walk the halls of Lincoln Middle School. He yelled at kids, took their stuff, and gave them Saturday detention. He was also very mean to the Vice Principal Mr. Kratchet, who everyone liked.  
  
One day before Winter Break, Mr. Scrooge was patrolling the halls when he saw Suzy Smith wearing her Santa hat and singing carols with her classmates and Mr. Kratchet. Suzy Smith was Mr. Scrooge's least favorite student. She was always happy and nice and never got in trouble. She also loved Christmas, the worst day of Mr. Scrooge's year.  
  
"Suzy Smith!" yelled Mr. Scrooge," What is that ugly thing on your head?" And then mean Mr. Scrooge snatched her hat and threw it in the garbage. "Bah, Humbug" he muttered as he walked away. Mr. Kratchet chased after him.  
  
"Mr. Scrooge," said Mr. Kratchet, " Why did you throw Suzy's hat away?"  
  
"Go away," said Mr. Scrooge.  
  
"But it's almost Christmas time, can't you be a happy for once?  
  
"Bah humbug, it's only a stupid holiday."  
  
"If you say so," said Mr. Kratchet, walking away.  
  
Mr. Scrooge returned to his office feeling really lousy. So to cheer himself up, he cancelled the school Christmas Party. This made him feel a lot better. After a while, the bell rang and all the students went home. He was sitting alone in his office when a knock came to his door.  
  
"Come in," he barked  
  
"Excuse me sir," said Mr. Kratchet, as he entered, "I wanted to discuss my wages, you lowered them by a lot."  
  
"So? It's my school, I can do what I want."  
  
"But sir, it's Christmas and I have to buy gifts."  
  
"Well in that case... NO. Leave me alone."  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 1, hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more! 


	2. Part 2: Martin the Custodian and Joe Mar...

Same deal, I don't own the story, only my spoof of it. PLEASE review! I know your enjoying this! lol  
  
So Mr. Kratchet left, and went home to his loving family. Mr. Scrooge was sitting in his office fumbling through paperwork when another knock came to his door. It was Martin, the trusty custodian, who was like a father to all the people in the school. Except one, that is.  
  
"Mr. Scrooge? Why are you still here? It's Christmas m' boy! Go and celebrate!"  
  
"Bah humbug, it's just a stupid holiday created to give teachers and kids time to slack off."  
  
"Think what you want, but I just finished cleaning, so I'm going home, as should you" And with that, the jolly old man left the office and went whistling down the halls.  
  
"Nonsense!" Scrooge cried out after him, "And I'm not your boy!" Bot nevertheless, Scrooge did decide to go home, so he locked up the building and drove to him apartment.  
  
Once inside, Mr. Scrooge make himself dinner, put on his pajamas and was settling down to watch the news in his bedroom when the power went out.  
  
"What is wrong with this place?" he mumbled as he stumbled over to the light switch. As he flipped the switch with no affect, he noticed a small glow from under his bedroom door. The glow got brighter and brighter until suddenly, the door flung open! Scrooge flew back into onto his bed and when his eyes adjusted, there stood Joe Marley. Yes, Joe Marley, the old superintendent, who had died 5 years ago who had a heart as cold as Scrooge's. He had a pale, ghastly look to him and was draped in rags and chains.  
  
"Joe Marley?" asked Scrooge.  
  
"Yes," he said, "'Tis I, but look at me now, a mere ghost. A replica of what one was flesh and blood. How can a man as great as I, come to such a terrible fate? Well Scrooge, it came from being coldhearted and cruel to those around me."  
  
"So why are you here?" asked Scrooge in a weak voice.  
  
"To save you, to save you from the same fate as I. You have not been a good person Scrooge, and you will be punished for it. Unless of course you take my help."  
  
"Anything!" cried Scrooge, now very afraid of what his future may bring.  
  
"Three ghosts will visit you. You must go with them, see what they have to show you, and then when it is over, you must decide whether or not you want to change your ways." And with that he left in a flash of light, leaving the room, and Scrooge, just as they were before he came. After a minute of taking in all that had happened, Scrooge fell on the floor in a dead faint.  
  
More to come soon! Read and Review! 


	3. Part 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past

Still the same thing, I don't own the story. Blah Blah Blah! I have to admit this to you all now, I wrote this a few years ago, so I have tried to make it more interesting, but don't get mad if parts of it sound like something a seventh grader would write....  
  
~BEEEEEEP~ The alarm clock went off, and Scrooge rolled over on the floor and looked up at it.  
  
"One o'clock?" he thought. But as the room grew smoky, he remembered, "The first ghost!" He sat up and looked towards the window, where the smoke was coming from. He didn't see anything, but then the smoke parted and all he saw was....  
  
"Suzy Smith!" exclaimed Scrooge, "What do you think your doing here? Get out of my house!" He was mad with rage, what sort of joke was this?  
  
"But you see, I'm not Suzy Smith, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Come, we have much to see." And she took his hand and they vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
They arrived in another place, in the cloud of smoke. The Ghost let go of Scrooge's hand and he fell a small distance to the ground. He got up, shook the dirt off of him, and looked around. He saw a very familiar place. He was inside a small hallway, with lockers. It was his old school.  
  
"Look in here," said the Ghost of Christmas Past. She led him into a small classroom, with a shut door. Scrooge peered inside.  
  
And then Mr. Scrooge saw himself as a boy, eating lunch in the back of the empty classroom. He walked in and went over to the little boy, who showed no sign of seeing the older Scrooge. The door swung open to reveal a lady dressed head to toe in red and green. It was Scrooge's old teacher, Mrs. Crinkle, a wonderful woman who always wore a smile.  
  
"Scrooge!" she said, "What a delight, have a candy cane." But little Mr. Scrooge just smirked and got up and left. Mrs. Crinkle looked after Scrooge sadly.  
  
"Poor boy," she said aloud, "if only he would be a little more happy about Christmas."  
  
"Do you see?" said the Ghost. " Christmas could be fun if you were more like that lady." Scrooge looked at Mrs. Crinkle as she sat down and sighed. A look of sadness crossed his usually unemotional face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Crinkle," he whispered. And the Ghost took him back home.  
  
"My visit is over," she said, looking at Scrooge as he pondered, "The next Ghost will be here soon." And with that, she left in a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
  
Yeah, we still have 2 ghosts! More to come! R/R!!! Please!!! 


	4. Part 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present

THE USUAL!!!! I own nothing except for my version of this story. And I know you all love this story, so why don't you read and review!?!  
  
The time had come for the second ghost to visit Scrooge. The room filled up with light and music and in the midst of it was a giant man who resembled Martin, with the same fatherly face, and caring expression. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" He exclaimed, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Come on. We haven't much time, there are joyous events to see!" And they were taken to the home of the Kratchets. It was a run down place, but you could never tell from the happiness inside. Mr. Kratchet, his wife and his son were all around a small table, feasting on a turkey and singing merrily when Mr. Kratchet brought up a subject that made the joyful celebration halt.  
  
"Well we can thank Mr. Scrooge for this," said Mr. Kratchet thoughtfully.  
  
"Ha!" said his wife, "That man is horrid, he pays you weak wages and then has the nerve to lower them more! And even worse, around Christmas." Scrooge watched in silence as the family verbally abused him.  
  
"And what kind of poor, neglected person hates Christmas?" asked his son. And of course no one knew why. Scrooge watched sadly as Mr. Kratchet tried to bring lighten up the mood, but even the beginning of the singing could not make him forget what they said about him.  
  
"This is how you should celebrate Christmas," said the Ghost of Christmas Present, "Being thankful and spending time with those who care." And the Ghost brought Scrooge back to his home and left, taking the joyous music and light with him.  
  
  
  
Almost done!!!! Only one ghost and the ending! R n' R!!!! 


	5. Part 5: The Ghost of Christmas to Come

The ghost that replaced the last one was different from the rest. It was dressed in a black cloak and didn't talk. Mr. Scrooge assumed that this was the Ghost of Christmas to Come. The Ghost brought Scrooge to a dark room, with twelve men sitting around a table.  
  
"All in favor say I," said the man at the head of the table. And everyone said I. Mr. Scrooge watched in disbelief. He recognized these men, they were the school board.  
  
"So be it," said the man, "Mr. Scrooge will loose his job as principal." Mr. Scrooge gasped. He would lose his job! Loose his home! Loose everything!  
  
"Ghost," he said, "I will change, I have to change! I will be nice to the children and teachers and give out candy canes like Mrs. Crinkle and I'll raise the teachers' salaries. Just don't let them fire me!"  
  
The Ghost looked at him and Scrooge could fell the gaze coming from under the hood. The Ghost slowly began to shake his head, he took every ounce of hope from Scrooges body. So Scrooge knelt down and wept. He wept for his lost soul and all the people he could never apologize to. 


	6. Part 6: Scrooge Redeems Himself

The LAST part! I hope you like the ending. I tried to make it good!  
  
Mr. Scrooge woke up to see sunlight streaming through his window. He scambled out of his bed, wondering if it was all dream. But a thought came to him. It didn't matter if it was a dream or not, he had to change no matter what! And, it was Christmas day, he could spread the joy!  
  
"It's not too late!" he yelled with excitement. He rushed to get dressed and drove to the supermarket. He bought a stash of candy canes and a Santa hat. He then hurried to the Kratchet home. He knocked on the door. Mr. Kratchet answered the door in reindeer pajamas.  
  
"Mr. Scrooge?" he asked, "What are you doing here? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Oh no my friend," said Scrooge, "Nothing is the matter. In fact, nothing could be more wonderful! You see, today is Christmas!" And he gave Kratchet a big hug. "And expect a raise my friend, a well earned raise!" And Scrooge left the bewildered Kratchet with a happy step and a joyous tune.  
  
Then Scrooge took the liberty of going to all the students homes and giving them all candy canes, telling them to expect more surprises when school started again, which was two days later then was planned. And he arrived at Suzy's house with a brand new Santa hat for her to wear and she smiled and hugged her principal. Scrooge left that home smiling because now he had no reason to dislike the girl.  
  
Finally, Scrooge wanted to find Martin. But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find him. This made Scrooge sad, because he wanted to thank Martin, as he never had before. But he had to go home, so Scrooge got in his car and drove away. As he turned a corner and went out of sight, Martin steeped out from behind a snowy tree.  
  
"Yes m'boy, I do believe you found the meaning of Christmas," he said with a smile, "You sure did." And with that he walked off through the falling snow, whistling a Christmas Carol. Not you average Christmas Carol, but a new one. I guess you could call it a principal's Christmas Carol....  
  
  
  
IT"S DONE!!! I hope you liked it, it was fun to write! I kinda rewrote the ending, i hope its not TOO happy. Whatever, R/R!!!! And thanks to my other reviewers! You all rock! 


End file.
